livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Part 1, Bomber's View
Alternate End / Onward to Part 2? After waving good-bye, you rush out to the hangar. You hop onto your bomber, and put your new good luck charm secured on your cockpit. It's go time. 9End 1- You give her a kiss as a thinks. "Here's something I have as a charm as well." I take off a trinket from my own pocket. It's a gold star my sister gave me when I was young. "Bring this back." 6Dash out to the hangar 4Grab her hand and run out together "Good," she says. "Here... take this with you." She produces a small doll from her pocket. "It's my good luck charm. You'd better come back with it!" 0"Thanks." 9Give her a kiss 9Give her something of your own "Promise me: we'll live to see each other after this mission." You hear her say after both of you get dressed. 0"We will." 2"Good luck!" 11"I promise you." Both of you lie in bed. After a bit of bedside talking, you hear the siren from the outside. It's an air raid! You really should get going. 11Dress up and get going 1Air raid can wait Bad End / Together, Till the End "I really don't want to fight," you hear her say. "Every time I am told to fight, I don't know why. I'd rather die beside you than fight to live." That's the last thing you have heard. 7End 5- Both of you lie in bed. After a bit of bedside talking, you hear the siren from the outside. It's an air raid! You really should get going. 5Dress up and get going 9Air raid can wait "Yeah, you ca--hnnnnngh!" She moans every time you thrust in her. After a while, her moans grow quicker, and she says "I'm coming!" 10Come inside 1Come outside After some fidgeting, you finally put your penis in her pussy. She seems rather uncomfortable. 4"Are you okay?" 11"Is it okay for me to move?" 4"I'm moving." 1Kiss her. From the distance, you hear a scream of ~degosu. Pretty sure he was shot. 10Bang on 7Bang on After trying to tell her what to do, she still seem to be struggling. Ask to switch position? 11Yes 7No "You sure?" You can see that she doesn't know exactly what to do. "Well, here goes..." She goes on top of you. She's struggling to put your penis in her pussy. 6Have her do her own thing 8Tell her what to do "I... guess." She is still wiping the sperm off her face when she said it. 5Lay her down, get on top 9Have her go on top "My body is ready," she says. 0Lay her down, get on top 13Have her go on top "I...m ok." She tries to tidy herself up. "You probably should have given me a warning or something..." 3"I'm sorry." 9"Shall we do it?" 5"You're cute." "!" She was surprised by the sudden surge of sperm. She quickly pulls out your penis. She became a mess; sperm is everywhere on her face. Some has dripped onto her body. 1Try to wipe her 9Ask her if she's ok 4Ask her if she wants to do it 2Call it done, and say we'll continue later It's a great sensation, although you're sure she doesn't really know what she's doing. 3Come on her face 11Come in her mouth "I... I don't know." You drop your boxers and have her suck on your penis. "F... fine, but only because I love you, okay?" 11Have her do her own thing 1"Guide" her with your hands "Wait, that part is.. aah!" she moans as you start going after the pussy. 2Take off your boxers and stick it in 14Have her do the same She continues to moan as you move lower to her breast. They are small, but still soft. 11Move to her pussy 3Take off your boxers "Ah!" you kiss her neck, and proceed to get on top of her. Now you... 9move lower, and start kissing on her breast. 1move your arm to her pussy. 1start feeling up her ass. 3remove your boxers. "Well, then... erm, what should I do, Anon?" Her face is right in front of you, she's lying on top of you, and she's drawing circles on your chest. 4"Take off my underwear." 5"Well, you can start off with this..." you remove her bra. 0You point at your shirt. "Might as well finish the job, right?" 8"It's more like what can I do for you, I think." You start kissing her neck. She removes your pants, and sees the bulge under your boxers. "We've come this far, but... now I'm a little scared, Anon..." 11"It'll be okay," you stroke her hair. 4"If you don't want to do it, that's fine," you whisper in her ear. "Mmm," you kiss her. "I want you to stay by my side forever." She moves on top of you, and starts unbuckling your pants. 10Proceed. 1Stroke her hair. 1Caress her 2Feel her ass "W-what? I mean... aah!" I take off her pantsu. "You're so mean, Anon. Now I feel so naked down there." 11Reach out and kiss her 1Caress her 2Stroke her pussy 0Touch her breast "W-wait! I'm not done with you yet! Don't take off my pantsu on a whim!" 6"Stop me." 1"Hurry up, then." 4Genuflect 0Stroke her pussy 3Finger her pussy "Wah, I mean, it's, ah!" She moans beside her small figure. 1"Does it feel good?" 0"Shall we do it?" 10Remove her pantsu 1Stroke her pussy 0Drop your pants "H-hngh..." she loses her power as you work up her thigh. 11Touch her pussy 0Remove pantsu 2Remove bra 0Feel up her breast "Ah!" She stops taking your shirt off, and flinches in surprise. You work closer to nether region. "S-stop! I'm sensitive there." 10Continue working up her thighs 0Have her take off your pants 0Have her finish with your shirt 5Remove her pantsu 0Remove her bra You hug her close, and put your hand on her breast. You whisper softly, "take them off for me." "Eh? I mean... okay." She approaches you and starts unbuttoning your clothes. 1Continue feeling up her breast 3Kiss her neck 2Grab her ass 2Sit tight and have her do her thing 7Stroke her thigh "Ah!" She acted surprised as her bra came loose. "I meant your clothes, not mine!" 0Take your clothes off 6"Do it for me." 6Feel up her breast 4Remove her bra 1Kiss her "Mmm," she moans as you stroke your finger across her body. "I think you'd 1Take your clothes off 5"Do it for me." 2"But your body is too cute for me to be distracted by taking my clothes off." 9Unbuckle her bra instead Get Chiruno out? 9Y 9N "Yeah, that felt kind of awkward," she says. Removing her suit revealed her slender legs and matching white panties. 11Touch her body. 2Remove the bra. 3Remove the pantsu. 1Kiss her. "But..." you stop her with your kiss. You can't hurry love. 3Touch her body. 5Remove the bra. 11Remove the suit. As you stop kissing, she looks up to you. "I... don't want to hurry, I want this to last forever... but I don't think we have much time left." 13"They can wait." 1"Come on, then." 6"Let's save this for after the mission. That way you have a motivation to be back, right?" "Mmm," you kiss her deeply. You stick your tongue toward her, and she responds. 13Touch her chest. 5Unhook her bra. 0Caress her hair. "Ah, this is embarrassing," she says as she holds your hand. "I don't think anyone has seen me like this before." 8Kiss her. 1Take her legs out. 1Touch her chest. 4Take off her bra. With a little struggle, she gets out of the suit. That revealed her soft skin and her simple white bra. 2Take her legs out of the suit 2Take off your clothes 6Caress her "Ah." She opens her eyes as you reach around her back to unzip her suit. It's a one-piece suit. "Careful, it's hard for me to get out of this." 10Take her arms out first 1Take her legs out first You kiss her. The softness of her lips lingers as you part. Her eyes are closed. 0Stroke her hair 11Unzip her suit 2Caress her body 0Kiss her again "Kiss me again," she says. She closes her eyes as you stroke her face. It feels 5Kiss her 2Unzip your pants 4Stroke her hair 2Caress her body "Aah." She responds to your caressing. Her body moves sensually as your hand moves over her petite body. 1Touch her hips 3Touch her chest 4Touch her face 4Kiss 0Hug She smiles. "That's why I have liked you, Anon. You have been so sweet to me every time we have met." She puts your hand on her heart. "Can you feel it?" 7Caress her body 1Unzip her suit 2Kiss 4Hug She blushes. "I... I'm sure you've seen others that look nicer than me. 1Unzip her suit. 9Kiss her forehead. 2Caress her body. You set her down on the bed. The bed has a faint smell of her. Her arms are still crossed over your shoulders. "Be... gentle with me," she says. 1"I know." 9"You look beautiful." 4"Since when did you feel this way about me?" 1"Let's do it." Denwa. 2Denwa. 3Denwa. 3Denwa. 3Denwa. 3Denwa. You pick her up. She puts her arms around you. Her petite body is close against yours. 2Get on with the storyline 11Have Khaaaan awkwardly try to write the sex scene She nods. She then points to the bed. "Let's do it," she says. "This might be the last time we'll have a chance to." 6:| 7Pick her up to the bed 0"Don't say that. There is plenty of time." 2"Okay." "Erm, err... my heart's still jumpy from that..." she says. You kiss her again. 1"I'm going to do this until you like it." 2"Not answering my question deserves a... punishment." 7"I'll take that as a yes." 1"Well, now's not the time to be fooling around..." "I mean, it wasn't soft, or moist... it was rather dry and cracked... hey, what's with that face?" She looks at you worriedly. 0"I'm just pulling your leg." 7"I still don't know if that answered your question." 0Walk away 2Take her to her bed 0"I'm hurt by your comments." You approach her. Her eyes look at you expectantly. You go in for a kiss. "That was... not what I was expecting," she says. 0"Well, that's too bad. The The rest will come when we come back." 0"What's the matter?" 2"Maybe you'd like some more of it, then." 2D: 7:| Your eyes meet. She suddenly averts her eye. "I... what I wanted to say is... are you seeing anyone right now?" 3"No." 0"Perhaps we can arrange something after the mission." 5"Maybe this answers the question for you." 4"Think twice about what you're asking. How old do you think you are? How old do I look?" 1"Yes." She grabs your hand and drags you along. It's her room. It's a stark room for a girl, with a bunk bed and some books on the floor. 1Look around for anything peculiar 2"So, what'd you want with me here?" 2"And this is where your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." 4Look at her in the eye 1Get out of the room She doesn't resist. When you're about to let go, she looks at you. "Anon... I'd like you to come with me for a second, before we go." 7"Okay." 1"Is it mission related?" 0"We can save that for later." "No! I mean... it's not... it's just that we might not see each other again..." she fidgets her hand. 2"I'll miss you too." 1"That's sweet of you, but you didn't need to do that for me." 5"That's a lie. There must be something else you wanted." 6Hug her. She suddenly blushes. "I... it's not like I waited for you or anything! I just wanted to see you before the mission, that's all." 5"What, you'll be lonely without me?" 0"You'll see me plenty of times when we get back." 1Pat her on the head 3Pick her up 1"Well, can we talk later? I'm in the middle of calibrations." She was about to go when you came out, and when she saw you, she was pouting. "Hmph!" She was wearing a mech unit uniform. 0"I didn't mean it, I swear." 6"Don't tell me you waited for me." 1"You could've come with me, you know." 1"So... who'd you be?" You walk inside the bomb bay. It's cramped, but has enough room for enough bombs to decimate a small country. 1Look for the nuclear bomb 1Start scribbling on all of them 3Check to see if anyone's in the bay 8On the second thought, I can't ignore that girl. The bomber has seen many sorties. While it's not your personal one, it might as well be, as you saw many sorties with it. 8Scribble something on the bomb 0Look at the engine 0Check up on the wings 1Get in the cockpit You continue drinking until the flask is empty. You aren't sure if that makes you feel better. You look down and see a little girl looking up to you. 0"What are you looking at?" 2Stare at her 4"Hey, you're..." 7Start checking the bomber, ignoring the girl The flask was from your friend who joined the army while you became a bomber pilot. Not a mecha, but the good old nuke works better sometimes. You now see someone walking up to you. 6Wave. 7Continue drinking. 0Close the flask, and start checking up on the bomber yourself While you wait for the preparation to be complete, you have some time left. You... 4smoke your last cigarette before the flight 5pray 7have a drink from your flask Pick a choice. 12Bomber 2Bombee So, would you like to play a game of... 3chess? 5thermonuclear war? 3not losing a limb?